Travel Diary of Sorina
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: This is for Day 2 of Shougeki no Soma week 2017! However, this will be a series, instead of an one shot! Basically, Sorina exploring the world to learn more about cooking and maybe about love too.


Hi! This is for day 2 of Shougeki no Soma week 2017! To my favorite pair: Sorina! I decided to make this into a series. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Departure

"We won!" The rebels scream loudly.

"Nakiri san and Soma kun really did it." Megumi said as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Yay!" Yuki said with tears in her face as she grabs Ryoko and Megumi and gave them a big hug.

"Erina sama!" Hisako said as tears flows from her eyes. "Finally...finally, she is free." Hisako said in cheer. In her excitement, she hugs the person next to her, who happened to be Hayama.

Hayama wide eye did not know what to do so he just pats her shoulder.

"ERRRINNNA!" Alice shouts in cheer as she grabs Ryu and spins him around.

Erina unties her hair and sighs in happiness. She did it. She won against her father.

"We did it. We can be second years together." Soma said as he faces Erina.

"...Yea." She said with a soft smile. "...Actually...you know, I'm thinking…" She turns towards him with a determined look in her face. Soma's eyes turns serious and in thought.

All the rebels rushes towards the pair and congratulate them on their teamwork in defeating the first and second seat. Their teamwork is what allows them to win.

"...Soma kun?" Megumi said.

"Huh?" Soma broke from his thoughts. "Sorry, sorry." He said and laughs. His eyes following Erina as she smiles and talk to Hisako and Alice.

Late at night, her words replay in his head as he lays down. _I...thinking of going to study abroad. I will reclaim my seat afterwards. The first seat is yours._

Soma lets out a sigh as he rolls in bed. I can't get her words out of my head. Why? He sat up from his position. "I can't sleep!" He groans. He got up and went to the kitchen. Maybe a drink or something will help.

Going down the stairs, he sees the light open in the kitchen. I wonder who is still up. His breath caught in his throat seeing the person is currently invading his thoughts sitting on the high seat with a mug in her hands.

Erina looks up to see Soma standing by the entrance way. "Yukihira kun?" She asks. "Can't sleep?"

"Nahh, I see you can't either." He said.

"Maybe from the excitement." She said. "Here, I make you something. I have some leftovers."

Soma took the seat across from her as she got up and starts filling a mug. After a while, she hands it to Soma. "H-here."

"Thanks, Nakiri!" He grins as he took it. Instantly when he took a sip, a field of honey surrounds him as bees took him to meet their queen. Sugar glitter rain sprinkles from the sky as the bees threw through a milk waterfall and then different spices starts to fall along with the sugar.

Even with something simple like a cup of honey milk, she manage to make it into something so much more. This is who...he has been chasing from the start. This...is who he have been cooking for. He wants her acknowledge, wants her to say his cooking is good. Yet, she…is leaving. What now? He clenches his fist in his lap.

"Yukihira kun...Yukihira kun?" Erina said.

"Huh?" He looks up.

"W-what the hell is going on with you? I have been calling you for the past minute." Erina puffs.

"Ah, nothing. What's up?" He grins.

"I ask you, why can't you sleep?" Erina said as she glances at him.

"Oh, just thinking so much you know?" He answers.

"Yes, I understand. I still can't believe we won." She smiles softly into her cup.

"Ahaha, I knew we would win." He grins with an air of confidence.

"Only you." Erina sighs, but grins. Should she expect any less from him?

"Please, you can't tell me the great Erina Nakiri expect to lose." He teases her.

"S-shut up!" She blushes. "It's...just this whole adventure of running to the Polar Dorms, then gaining the confidence to go against my father and then win. It's hard to believe."

"No, I get you." He said.

"Especially for me. There's a whole new world out there for me to experience so I can add to my cooking. I could only learn this….thanks to you." She mutters the last part.

"Huh? What you say?" He teases her.

"Thanks to you!" She said. "Well. you and the Polar Dorms and even Joichiro sama taught me that there is so more than my original thinking. Due to you guys, I realize I need to learn more and more so I can be a better chef." She smiles and glances sideways to the open window.

Soma could only look at her. When she put it like that, there is nothing he can do, but say good bye. But...what is this ache in his heart? Why is he feeling like this? She is going to get even better, and wants to get better. Of course, his rival and goal should be getting better...but...what about him?

"Well, it's getting late. I won't say it again, but….thank you, Yukihira kun." She smiles at him and reaches her hand out.

Soma looks at the hand and stops for a moment. He reluctantly takes her hand.

"Good night, Yukihira kun." Erina said and left.

He stares at Erina's back as she left and even when she is no longer there. Why does the distance between the two just seem like it is bigger than it was.

"Eh?!" The rebels all shouts to what Erina had said.

The rebels are having a party to celebrate the win of the rebels and the formation of a new Totsuki with Senzaemon as Director of Totsuki Academy again. The alumni who supports the rebel all join in as well. They started discussing who would be in what seat.

"Megishima senpai probably will be 1st seat!"

"Then Isshiki senpai is 2nd seat."

"Kuga senpai would be 3rd. Then who is next?"

"Either Nakiri or Soma then Takumi and Megumi, who else? The people starts talking.

"Excuse me." Erina spoke up. All eyes turns to her. "I'm not taking a seat."

"Huh, why not?"

"I spoke to grandfather and have decided to take this year on hold. I am going to be traveling the world for the year in hopes I can become a better chef." Erina said.

Gasps and shouts could be heard. Megumi took a side glance at Soma, who looks calm and normal.

"Erina sama!"

"Erina! You can't leave me!" Alice shouts and hugs her.

"Sorry, Alice. I had the same mindset as the Council before. Without you guys, I would be there. I learn I have a lot to learn. More and more. I need to get better. This is what I believe is the best." Erina smiles sadly. "Thank you all for everything."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Erina said.

"You telling us now?!"

A group of people starts to gather around her while Soma stay back looking onward.

"...Soma kun, are you okay?" Megumi asks him.

"I'm fine." Soma said with eyes straight ahead.

"D-did you know about this?" Megumi asks.

"She told me beforehand." Soma said shortly.

"How did you feel? Are you okay with it?"

"Why won't I be?" He answers.

"You just seem so...tense." Megumi said.

"I'm fine." He said blunt. Realizing he is being hostile, he turns towards her. "Sorry, Tadokoro. I'm just a bit tired."

"It's fine." Megumi smiles nervously. "I'm going to go to Yuki and Ryoko." She said in a hurry and left.

"Damn it." He mutters to himself.

An arm wraps around Soma's shoulder and grabs his head.

"Dad!" He shouts when he saw it is his dad.

"Soma. We need to talk." He pulls him to the side.

"Talk about what." Soma asks.

"You have been in a bad mood and scaring poor little Tadokoro off. You also scaring off other people and that's why they been avoiding you."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, is it because Erina chan is leaving?" His dad said.

Soma stays silent.

"Why is she leaving bothering you so much?"

"I want to make her say my cooking is delicious. She still has yet to say it." He said.

Joichiro smirks. He knew his son had some kind of feelings for Erina, but he, himself, do know realize it. "Why her? I tell you it's delicious and I am sure all the highers have too."

"I don't know. It has to be her. I have been improving and cooking so she can say it is good from her own mouth. Now she is leaving and it feels like she is going far away and going to get so much better than me. I feel that I can't catch up."

"Then...go with her."

"What?" Soma stares at his father.

"Go see the world with her. You two make a good pair and this would help you too."

"B-but."

"I talk to Senzamon and he said he would fund you to go with Erina chan. Plus, he feels so much better if you went with Erina chan instead of her going by herself."

"I can go?" Soma said. She can't leave me behind now. "Thanks dad!" He shouts and ran away.

"They are growing up so far." Senzamon said from behind.

"I know, but this is good for both of them. They are a good pair in both cooking and maybe something more." Joichiro said. Because, you can only get better if you cook for someone else, especially someone you care about.

"Goodbye." Erina waves to them with her bag besides her.

"Make sure you write us." Alice said with Ryo by her side.

"Bye, Erina sama. I will miss you so much." Hisako said with tears running down her face.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Erina smiles at Hisako.

"Hmm, where's Soma kun?" Megumi wonders out loud.

"I have no idea." Yuki answers.

"Yo. I am here." A voice behind them calls out.

"You're late!" Takumi shouts then he notices Soma had a backpack on him. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm going with Nakiri!" He said as he walks and threw his arm around Erina.

"EHHHHH!" They all shouts.

"Yea, last minute. I decided to go. Gramps wants me to watch over Nakiri." He grins.

"Huh? Grandfather, you never said anything!" Erina turns to her grandfather.

"Well, it was your teamwork that won back Totsuki, so I am granting both of you guys the same adventure. Plus, I will be less worried if you have someone with you."

"O-okay." Erina nods.

"This is so sudden!" Yuki shouts.

"Sorry guys. This is something I have to do." Soma said with a serious face.

"It sucks, but if Soma kun wants to, then we should smile and say goodbye. We see him again." Megumi said and smiles at him.

"Thank you!" Soma grins.

All begin to say their goodbyes.

"Now boarding for flight 278."

"This is us, see you guys." Soma grins and waves.

They both starts walking towards the airplane.

"Seriously?" Erina said in disbelief.

"Hey, I knew you would miss me, so I had to come along too. Plus, I can't let you get better than me." Soma smirks.

"You better work hard then. You have a long way to go." Erina smirks.

A/N: How was that? Along the way, I decided to make this into a series, with both exploring the world together!


End file.
